


The Six Suitors

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: We saw the Selection from Eadlyn's view, but what about her Six Selected Suitors? Told through a series of letters and diary entries.Disclaimer: We don't own the Selection. Trust us, if we did, Eadlyn would have ended up with Kile, and Hale would be the main character.





	1. Day One

**Ean Cabel -**

I arrived at the Palace today, and met Princess Eadlyn. She was even more beautiful in person than she is on the Reports, and smarter too. However, despite the Princess’ beauty, grace, and intelligence, it is not thoughts of her that keep me awake, but thoughts of my fellow Selected, Hale Garner. He is one of the most handsome, and well dressed people I have ever seen. He tells me he worked with a tailor before he was chosen, which explains how wonderful that suit looked. His fashion sense is impeccable.  I must not let that distract me. He will never be interested in me, and he is competition for my ultimate goal of winning the Princess’ hand. No one else is of real interest, though I do worry that Woodwork will have an unfair advantage, as he already knows her well. Also, the Swendish boy, Jaakoppi is rather dull, and cannot even speak English. His translator, Erik, might be interesting though.

 

**Hale Garner -**

My First Day of the Selection, and I have already offended Her Highness. I told her how my father was a Two originally, and she pointed out that her father was a One. She was still upset when I left. I will have to make myself up to her even more in the future. I just hope she will fall in love with who she’s meant to, and so will I. Maybe it’ll be me, and maybe it won’t. 

The other Selected are all lovely people. Henri, while he can’t speak English, is very sweet, and already seems to care greatly for Princess Eadlyn. Kile, too, cares for her, but seems to value her more as a sister. Other than that, I haven’t really spoken to the others. Ean is nice but reserved, Baden is very friendly, and Burke is passionate. Jack Ranger is the only one I don’t quite like. He’s… unnerving, and seems obsessed with Her Highness. I’m probably misreading him.


	2. Day Two

**Ean Cabel -**

Today was not a good day. I greeted the Princess, but she barely even seemed to remember me. And she chose Hale and  Jaakoppi over me to stand beside her. I wonder why. Did she think I wasn’t handsome enough to be up there? Or not polite enough? Did I make a bad impression, rather than a good one? In the end, I think I’m glad I wasn’t up there, and I wish Hale wasn’t. He got hurt when the people threw fruit at Princess Eadlyn. He protected her. Perhaps he loves her already. I couldn’t blame him. She is a wonderful person, though cold, and many boys have fallen for her. I just wish he wasn’t one of them. Foolish. I need to go, or I won’t get enough sleep.

**Hale Garner -**

I can’t believe this is only my second day here, So much has happened. I think I proved myself to Her Highness, as I protected her on that float, but I wasn’t thinking of that at the time. She is a wonderful, kind woman, and she needed to be protected. On another note, I got to know a few of the other better today. When I went back to clean up, get rid of my suit, and see how bad my bruises were (not as bad as I initially feared), Henri and Erik came to help me. They were so helpful. Even if I end this Selection as myself, not a Prince, I’ll still have gained so much.

**Henri Jaakoppi -**

Annika,

My life is already so different now that I’ve gotten to the Palace. Princess Eadlyn is amazing. Absolutely incredibly amazing. Is it too early to say I love her? And the other boys here are nice. I can’t talk to any of them without Erik, but it’s still amazing. I am so very excited about it all. I hope you’re all very happy at home as well, and not missing me too much. And I know what you’re going to ask - I didn’t get hurt during the parade, and neither did the Princess. Even Hale, who was protecting her, is fine. I checked. Miss you so much. 

Lots of love, Henri. And Erik says hello too, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
